Broken
by GlaciesTheNerd101
Summary: Leia Organa is discovered by users of the dark side. With everything around her changing, she must face the dangers of being trained as a Sith apprentice. Through it Leia knows what she believes to be right and wrong, but she is being submerged in a tide of darkness and the air is running out. The question is whether or not she'll drown.
1. Chapter 1

Leia Organa felt her consciousness come flooding back as her aunt shook her awake.

"Leia for the last time stay focused or it will only take twice as long."

Leia slumped back into her chair as she tried to tune out the horrendously boring lecture on silverware placement. It hadn't been the first time she had fallen asleep during her etiquette lessons and it definitely wouldn't be the last. How could any one person ever need so many forks for one meal? Royalty's customs were stupid. The fourteen year old Leia had been enduring these lessons for almost as long as she could remember and as time went on they had only gotten worse. At least they'd be over within just a few more years.

Afterwhile Leia felt herself drifting off to sleep again, only to see her father staring her in the eyes as he took her shoulders.

"Leia, you need to get out of here." he said looking panicked.

"What?" she said confused and still a bit drowsy.

"There's not a lot of time to explain but you need to run. Go to the spot where we went camping last summer. Do you remember how to get there?"

"Yes- But what is going o-"

"Good. There there will be someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi there to pick you up. Trust him with your life."

"Dad! What is going on?" Leia cried.

"We love you. Now go."

Leia ran through the rocky outcrop. What in the universe was happening? That look of terror on her father's face… She had never seen him like that before. Had he been found out to not be completely loyal to the Empire? The thought sent chills up her spine at her father being caught. No, that couldn't be it. If it were him that were in trouble than Leia wouldn't be in any immediate danger and having her run would only cause more suspicion. Than what could it possibly be?

Leia took a moment to catch her breath. Whatever the danger was, it wasn't anywhere near her.

The crash of a glowing weapon suddenly ripped through the tree Leia was sheltered behind. She let out a screech of alarm as a red, hot blade was lowered about two inches to her throat. She had never seen anything like it before.

"Well, well, well…" said a grey figure with a harsh cold voice. "What do we have here."

Leia through her panic managed to collect herself somehow, even though she could feel dark energy practically radiating off of him. "I'm sorry. Can I help you?" she said trying to look clueless.

The figure removed a comn from his pocket. "Inform Lord Vader we have her," he said to the hologram that had sprung up. "You're coming with me." He grinned malicefully.

Next thing Leia knew she had been thrown to the ground only to be promptly yanked back up by her upper arm.

"There must be some mistake. You don't know what you're doing." she desperately tried in a what she knew to be a useless attempt. After the man with the glowing blade had ignored her protest, Leia in a panic tried to force her way away from him. Unfortunately he was quite a bit stronger than she was and as an attempt to get Leia to cooperate he lowered the red plasma to her neck.

Very soon she had been whisked into a dark cold shuttle of some sort followed by a cramped cell. What in the universe was happening? Who was this person (could she even call it a person?) who apparently worked for Darth Vader? The entire shuttle was not only pitch black but it felt dark, the same way the gray man felt dark. She had never heard or seen anything like it before and all she knew was that she didn't want to see or hear of anything else like it anymore.

After what felt like ages the cell door opened, allowing some light in. The gray man then began to escort her back out of the shuttle and into yet another cell. This one was dimly lit with red light and cold, much colder than the cell she had briefly spent time in on her way here. She shivered profusely. If Leia had thought the shuttle had felt dark, than she was thoroughly mistaken. Here the darkness here was oppressive, unignorable, even when she tried to block it out it threatened to swallow her up whole.

The gray man continued "This is where you shall spend almost the entirety of your time, but first you will be… introduced," he said closing the cell door. Leia didn't like the sound of that.

It continued to escort Leia down more and more hallways until they entered a triangular shaped room and at the center more grey figures sat along with a stiffly standing Vader.

Suddenly Leia felt bold. She put her shoulders back stood perfectly upright and tall, just as she's always been taught, only with more than a hint of attitude. "Lord Vader!" she commented. "You're shorter than I expected-"

Leia was cut off as her hand shot to her throat. It was as if her lungs had just decided to stop working. She tried to force down a gulp of air but it just would simply not enter her lungs.

A booming voice snarled at her as Leia saw her vision blur ever so slightly. "You will learn to fear and respect me just like the others… in time.

Suddenly air flooded in through her lungs in a huge gasp. Leia coughed and coughed as she was able to breathe once more.

Two of the gray figures stood. "We are two of the many dark force users serving the Empire," one began. "The Inquisitors, is what they call us." The other continued. "Soon, you will be one of us"

Bail relentlessly paced back and forth in his office. "Are you absolutely sure she wasn't anywhere?" He said to his old friend.

"I told you," Obi-wan replied, a tone of panic in his voice. "I've scoured the entire mountain and she's nowhere to be found."

"What if she wasn't able to make it to the rendezvous point and is hiding elsewhere?!" Bail suggested hopefully.

"Bail," Obi-wan said calmly as he put a firm hand on his shoulder. "You need to accept what has happened. There's nothing we can do. Leia is gone."

"No she's not!" Bail cried. "Even if they did take her we can get her back!"

"Bail…"

"I am not giving up on her."

Obi-wan left the room quietly. Bails head fell into his hands with a tearful sigh, "I'm so sorry Padme…"


	2. Chapter 2

Leia's thoughts were heavily occupied as she walked back into her cell. How many of these "Inquisitors" were there serving the Empire? Leia had heard of the Force but very little of it. She knew it had something to do with the Jedi of the old Republic, of whom she also knew very little of unfortunately. She had no idea that there were "dark" Force wielders. As far as she'd known there had only been the Jedi.

They said that Leia was a force user. How could someone know that even if it was true? Leia wasn't denying the fact that it was, but nonetheless how would anyone know? It didn't make much sense to her.

Well whether she was a force user or not, it would likely become apparent sooner or later. If Leia wasn't a force user than what would they do with her? Just keep her prisoner? Return her home? Killing her was most likely.

Leia didn't want to imagine a death delivered by any of the Inquisitors. Her hand went up to massage her neck as she recalled her encounter with Vader all but a few minutes ago. She felt the area still tender where invisible fingers had come close to crushing her windpipe. There likely wouldn't be any permanent damage. Maybe a few bruises but that's all.

Leia sat down on the cold slab of metal, supposedly a cot of some sort, and stared at her hands. She truly wished she had a blanket, even a long sleeved shirt or something. If it were only the cold air Leia wouldn't be bothered. That she could deal with any day. What got to her was the cold emptiness in this void that engulfed her and everything around her.

She wondered if she would ever see her family again. She knew she gave her parents a lot of trouble about almost everything but she deeply loved them and she might never get a chance to tell them that again.

Leia wasn't entirely sure how long she had sat there for, but after awhile the door opened. In walked a different Inquisitor, one she hadn't seen before. She was dressed in the, what seemed to be the standard, black and grey. Her hair was long and light brown colored and her eyes were a steely grey. The woman also seemed to have a constant expression as if she were tasting something bitter.

She looked at Leia with what she supposed was some attempt at a welcoming look. "Now," she began. "I'm sure you're full of questions and depending on the reasonableness of them, they will be answered." the Inquisitor woman said in a gritty voice.

"Okay," Leia said hesitantly. "Why am I here?"

The woman laughed. "I thought that much was clear. You are to be trained as one of us, to fight for the Empire."

Leia, getting a bitter taste in her mouth from this woman herself, added a bit of snark to her tone. "And I thought as much was clear that I was asking for a big picture." She said. "Why are the Inquisitors needed to "fight for the Empire"? There's clearly much more to it than that. Anyone can "fight for the Empire". What makes me different from the billions of people you already have? What do we have to do that requires something as rare as this most likely is-"

"That'll be quite enough." The Inquisitor interrupted. Leia didn't like the look on her face. "We will begin out first lesson," she said getting a sadistic grin on her face. Leia got chills. "Now, this exercise is simple." The Inquisitor said. "It is a test of willpower. You will stay conscious until you are told otherwise, or you will die." she said pleasantly.

"W-what?!" Leia stuttered.

Faster than lightspeed the Inquisitor was behind Leia, delivering a precise kick to her upper back. Leia toppled face first towards the floor. A red, hot blade had been extended and brought down with a gentle swoop across Leia's shoulder blades.

Leia let out a yell of pain but kept her eyes open. She forced her legs to push herself back up to a standing position. The wound was instantly cauterized as delivered, but with the sudden movement she felt the burn tear open until her back felt wet. She was able to stay balanced for all but a second before the red blade came down again across Leia's upper right leg.

The Inquisitor for stars knew how long continued to sadistically torment Leia like a tooka playing with its prey, until finally it stopped, and she was covered in bloody burns and bruises. Leia felt dead. Maybe she was dead. No, she couldn't be. Every inch of her still throbbed.

"That'll be all." Came the Inquisitor's voice.

Almost instantly Leia let go of her strain to stay conscious. The last thing she heard before sinking down into the pool of darkness was orders being given to tend to her wounds.

"Lord Vader, his highness the Emperor wishes for your presence."

"Can't you see I'm busy Admiral?" Darth Vader boomed back.

The clueless admiral murmured his words of acknowledgment and left hastily, leaving Vader alone to his thoughts. What could Sidious want now? Vader thought. He had only just contacted him yesterday. Maybe he had heard that the Princess of Alderaan was being trained as an Inquisitor and wished to discuss it.

Vader stood ridgid as he recalled his first encounter with the Organa girl. He had been shamed by her and she had hardly been punished accordingly. How he wished he could have just snapped her neck right there and then. Her bold defiance was hauntingly familiar. As Vader had force choked her, she had looked almost the exact same as-NO! He refused to think her name. He refused to think that name ever again. It brought memories he had buried long ago threatening to resurface.

Still the princess had impressed him. It took a lot of bravery to look him in the eyes, let alone to threaten his superiority. That bravery would do her well as an Inquisitor. The dark side was in it self extremely powerful and thereby to someone only just starting to tap into it, intimidating. She would likely overcome this fairly quickly and be unafraid to explore what the darkness offered her. On the other hand, it may give her the courage to defy the dark side in the beginning. But in the end? No one escaped the dark side in the end. There hadn't been one Inquisitor to do it yet and she was unlikely to be the first. Not even Anakin Skywalker had escaped the dark side.

Vader immediately turned away from these thoughts. They were dangerous and stupid. He then began to clear his mind and attempt some quick meditation.

Time after time thoughts of the Alderaanian princess bubbled up from the back of his mind and he could not silence them. There was just something about her that he couldn't get a grasp on. There was nothing even remotely remarkable about her, other than her force sensitivity perhaps. Vader had seen a multitude of children just like her however, brought in to be trained to hunt down the remains of the Jedi. So what makes Organa so special?

Leia's eyes burst open and her back went rigid. Over her stood a silver medical droid. It looked to be monitoring her vitals. She sat up on the uncomfortable cot only to be pushed back down by the droids metal arm. Leia managed to maneuver around the rust bucket and shut him off. She was clueless of the time, as the red lighting never seemed to change.

Leia stood up, slightly wobbly at first, but quickly steadied herself. As she did so Leia looked down at herself. She pulled a needle, dispensing presumably bacta, out of her arm, the noticed her outfit. She was now wearing entirely black. The fabric stretched tightly over her entire body, from the top of her neck all the way to her toes and she couldn't see a single bit of her own skin, not even on her hands which were gloved. The outfit was tight but not uncomfortable and seemed to be designed for movement. Her hair had also been tied back into a low braid that reached her lower back.

Leia stretched tentatively. She was still slightly sore but otherwise she felt fine. She wasn't sure if the Inquisitor had simply decided to teach Leia a lesson for her attitude or if she was going just do that anyway. Regardless, Leia thought it best to just keep her mouth shut from now on because both times she had spoken out of term she had almost been killed.

Suddenly the door clanged open and the Inquisitor who had tortured her walked in. Leia felt her eyes narrow and her lip curl as she automatically forgot her previous decision to remain unaggressive.

"Wonderful you're awake earlier than expected." she cooed. "How do you feel?"

Leia's fists clenched but she kept her tone cool. "Fine."

"Good, good." she said mockingly. "I don't believe we ever had a formal introduction princess. I am Third Sister."

"Third Sister?"

"Yes."

"Interesting name." Leia commented. "What am I? Eighth Sister?" she said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact you will one day be Twelfth Sister."

Leia scowled. "Of course."

"Now," Third Sister began. "Let's talk about our last encounter. The test was one of both mental and physical strength. Choosing to give up and let the pain melt away would have been easy. The test of physical strength is sort of self explanatory." she said. "In time you will learn to use your emotional and physical pain to fuel you, along with your hatred."

"Sounds peachy." Leia said dryly, again forgetting to keep her mouth shut.

Third Sister ignored her and continued on with her lecture, which was quickly turning into a rant. Leia was trying her best not to pay any attention to what she was saying, but she quickly picked up on the deeper meaning of what was going on, and it scared her.

Leia honestly wasn't sure how long Third Sister had been talking for but it must have been awhile. All she knew for sure was that sleep would be hard to grasp tonight.


End file.
